


催眠

by zhililing



Series: 美好旧时光 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 喝了咖啡，再做一个苏维埃梦！
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 美好旧时光 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857757
Kudos: 2





	催眠

**Author's Note:**

> 露普（苏东时代）  
> 只是一些性癖的集合。

伊万啃咬着他的锁骨。他的动作当然不能算得上是舔吻，他没有那么温柔：伊万用犬齿摩挲着薄薄皮肉下基尔伯特的骨头，从他胸口中间顺着那坚硬的线条一直啃到基尔伯特的肩口，又沿着他肩膀的曲线咬到他的脖颈，留下钝钝的、紫红色的痕迹。之后基尔伯特看镜子的时候觉得它们太不干脆，甚至难以被称之为伤口，就好像伊万布拉金斯基这个人一样的不干脆，让他无端心生一种不忿。  
虽然都是同一个人留下的痕迹，到了脖颈，咬痕又变了个模样。像是渴了的人不再满足于小口啜饮清泉，玩腻了猎物的猫终于下决心将之拆吃入腹，伊万像是食肉兽用利牙决绝地切断草食动物的气管那样毫不犹豫也不带任何愧疚地留下了相当夸张的痕迹，而基尔伯特当时也无动于衷。无动于衷。这是他的反抗，也是他的一种表现信任的方式。他被伊万安置在腿上面朝伊万坐着，借着体势带来的原本不存在的身高优势越过后者的脑袋研究他手上还拿着的那份文件。因为伊万的动作基尔伯特不得不腾出一只手扶着伊万的背来保持平衡，伊万毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着他的胸前带来几分酥麻的瘙痒，甚至比伊万无章法的啃咬更能分散基尔伯特的注意力。当然，伊万本来也没有指望基尔伯特会对这种程度的疼痛做出什么反应，他熟知对方擅长忍耐痛苦。所以他的吻——他自己还是愿意把这叫做吻，也不过是一种自我满足，他清楚得很。  
基尔伯特在看的文件事关本就少的可怜的预算划分问题，原本身为亡国的他本来并没有立场再度站在世界舞台上，所以他需要能够支持他的“朋友”，而“交朋友”需要钱。事实是什么都需要钱。无论他的国以什么样的形式存在，他还是始终无法摆脱资本这一梦魇。伊万仍在执拗地继续他的啃咬，一路向上，他现在咬住了基尔伯特的耳垂，却没怎么用力。基尔伯特仍旧无动于衷。他在想他之前去罗斯托克的时候看到的一片凋敝，在怀疑财报又掺了多少水。  
本来就是伊万在他工作的时间闯进来的不好，他无动于衷也不能怪他；基尔伯特还是忍不住开小差这么想着，至少是伊万明显看得出他还在工作的时间。桌上方形的塑料壳钟显示时间是00:43。后来基尔伯特也一直留着这个钟，不是因为它在当时显得相当现代的外形设计，也不是因为它有什么纪念意义，只是出于某种他自己也说不清道不明的情绪。路德维希几次建议他把这个早就坏掉的钟拿到博物馆或者干脆丢进仓库也只是被他蒙混了过去，直到后来某一天基尔伯特把这些被弟弟念叨过的东西打包全部拿到了他自己在东柏林的隐寓。当时这个钟还正值青壮年，比世界钟走的还准。  
他的文件看完了，但是钢笔还在距离他有一定距离的书桌上。伊万把他拽到床上的时候他手里也只拿了这一份文件，而他也知道伊万对于他的无动于衷耐心有限。基尔伯特叹了一口气把文件丢到床头柜上。  
伊万笑了笑，他知道他的情人现在终于肯完全属于他自己了。好像在证实他的想法一样，基尔伯特顺从地低下头来亲吻那双不安分的唇。  
基尔伯特没有和任何人说起过他在东柏林的隐居所， 除了有一次和伊丽莎白聊天的时候说漏了嘴。但他并没有告诉伊丽莎白他的地址。长年的交往让他们之间有了这种默契，基尔伯特不主动说，伊丽莎白便也不问。她只是颇有几分热心地问了问关于他房内的装潢有多还原，基尔伯特倒是有些不好意思地承认他甚至还想还原墙体里的石棉。然后伊丽莎白开始嘲笑他可能要成为全球第一个身患癌症的国家，基尔伯特则不以为然。他当然做不到拆开墙体再把石棉塞进去，就算他做得到，这也不符合当今的建筑规范。基尔伯特自己本来也不常到那里去，只是有那么一段时间他非常热衷于收集相关的东西打扮他的秘密基地，当然很快他又失去了那种热忱，开始烦恼当时自己一时冲动留下来的那辆托拉比的保养问题。他当然不会再开着它出去了。  
迈入千禧年之后有那么一两次伊万曾经造访过基尔伯特和路德维希共同的宅邸，且刚巧是基尔伯特来应门。伊万只说是事务性的造访，他有事要和路德维希谈谈，而就算他不说基尔伯特也会这样默认。伊万脸上带着那种对他不熟悉的人会立刻对这个大个子产生一种温和友好的第一印象的、甚至怀着几分害羞的礼貌的微笑。那份生疏气让基尔伯特只想吐。于是基尔伯特会把弟弟喊过来，转头回到他的卧室把家居服换掉，套上他那条美国牌子的洗的发白的牛仔裤，从后窗翻出去，打车去机场再直接飞到维也纳以最不正式的着装去见罗德里赫。运气好的话他可以发呆听一下午的巴赫或者肖邦，还可以睡在罗德里赫家的客房。  
伊万几乎可以说是虔诚地吻着基尔伯特，仿佛他是在向神祈祷，仿佛他是在逐行颂圣歌。基尔伯特仍旧使用着信仰者才会用的比喻字眼，哪怕此刻趴在他身上的人早就对他宣告了神与救赎并不存在。伊万方才抱着基尔伯特把后者沉入被褥的海里。基尔伯特的床当然说不上柔软舒适，但是恋人的爱抚已经足够让他融化了。伊万的舌在基尔伯特胸前打转，而基尔伯特盯着伊万翕动的淡金色睫毛入神。他险些又要进入那种无动于衷的状态了，当他放空大脑的时候就很容易这样，抽离出来，他知道伊万不喜欢这样。于是基尔伯特试着重新找回他的感觉和声音，他意识到他确实被变得柔软了。  
基尔伯特又梦见了伊万叫他和托里斯一起重新建设克莱佩达港的时候。克莱佩达。他不情不愿地念着这个名字。他的梅梅尔已经不在了。托里斯没有给他什么好脸色看。接着场景又变了，变成共和国宫拆毁的时候，残垣断壁上被人涂了 DIE DDR HAT'S NIE GEGEBEN 这样一句话。虽然没有和任何人说过，但他其实还挺喜欢昂纳克的灯具店的。伊万的吻又落在他的眼角。伊万说过喜欢他的眼睛。伊万大概说过。  
他们联系在一起。他们从更遥远的过去就联系在一起了。这都是地缘政治的错，基尔伯特想。伊万埋在他的身体里。基尔伯特始终还是难以忘记这种感受。就像他不会忘记在暴雨天的早晨他醒来的时候莫名其妙无言地流了满脸的泪水的感受，尽管他当今的床要比那时候柔软多了，也宽敞多了。  
但是不论如何，现在的基尔伯特要出门去买菜。路德维希还要回家吃晚饭。阿斯塔、布拉奇和波利茨因为可以出门散步了而兴奋地对他摇着尾巴。他路过教师之家，恍惚之间想起来好像确实听说有人提议要把这过时的装饰画换掉。他已经不在意了。他告诉自己没什么好在意的，这与他已经没有关系了，况且也谁还不是忒修斯的船了呢。废墟已经不复存在，也再没有崛起的必要了。


End file.
